The present invention relates generally to the control of water entering sump pits, and more particularly to a valve for controlling the flow of groundwater from drain tiles into a basement sump pit
Prior art valves, or devices, which controlled the flow of groundwater into basement sump pits from drain tiles located around the basement and leading into a basement sump pit, have always required electricity to control the device and thereby have controlled the water entering the basement sump.
Sump pits are devices that are inserted into sumps located in basements and are electrically driven. They cycle on and off to operate the sump pump, and the sump pump acts to eject the water out through a pipe to which it is connected. When the electricity controlling such a sump pump goes out, the homeowner is at peril of having his or her basement flooded, because the sump is at a low elevation compared to its associated drain tile, so that groundwater from rainwater will continue to flow into the sump. Only the pump can eject it from the sump.
One solution to this problem is for the homeowner to have a battery-powered "backup" sump. Although these are effective, they require that the battery be charged and capable of powering the sump pump for an extended time. The homeowner may forget to charge the battery, and in the midst of a heavy rainstorm, may not get the battery of the backup pump charged in time to prevent flooding of his basement. Additionally, the battery may become drained over time, and not contain a sufficient charge in order to power the sump pump.
It is therefore apparent that a need exists for a sump pump device that prevents overflow of basement sumps, that is not powered by electricity.